


Octopus' Arm

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Top Byun Baekhyun, handjob, híbrido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde o namorado de Baekhyun, Sehun, estava em seu cio, e era o dever dele como namorado ajudar híbrido naquele momento tão quente.





	Octopus' Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, tudo bem? 
> 
> Seguinte, eu sempre gostei dessa paradinha de fanfic com tentáculos, sabe? E acho um cúmulo ngm aqui do br escrever sobre esse caralho, entãooo, eu como a linda que sou, decidi escrever essa porra aqui. 
> 
> Eu tomei essa iniciativa depois de alguns troços que a linda da @humpexo postou no twitter dela, esse que deixarei o link nas notas finais, e nada mais justo do que presenteá-la com essa coisinha aqui, te amo nenê (eu tentei colocar algumas coisas que vc parece gostar aqui, qualquer coisa vc finge que não viu e não desiste de mim). 
> 
> Eu tentei explicar bem como o corpo de um híbrido de polvo mas, se estiver confuso, não exitem em me avisar, okay? 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Naquela sociedade um tanto evoluída, uma nova e misturada raça surgiu.

Os híbridos.

Feitos originalmente em laboratório, como uma experiência de mistura de DNAs, as criaturas eram basicamente invenções, sem direitos e sem poderes, feitos apenas para servir de armas de guerra ou em pró da ciência. 

Bom, originalmente.

Naquele momento, anos depois, o seres já tinham conquistado os corações da grande maioria dos humanos e, por isso, já tinham o poder de viver em sociedade com eles, lentamente conquistando um papel nessa e tomando seu lugar no mundo atual. 

Existiam várias tipos de híbridos: de cão, de gato, de coelho, de vaca, de leão... Cada um com uma particularidade que herdara dos seus animais misturados.

Híbridos de cães eram fiéis e animados, com um olfato bom; Híbridos de gato eram silenciosos e ágeis, bons em ver no escuro e dotados de um ótimo equilíbrio; Coelhos eram rápidos e com boa audição; De vacas produziam leite; Leões era robustos. Cada um com seu poder, todos únicos e especiais.

Mas é claro, haviam alguns mais únicos que os outros.

Não era muito difícil, ao andar na rua, achar híbridos de cães, gatos ou coelhos passeando por ali. Sempre haviam mais animais domésticos.

Animais selvagens não eram tão comuns, mas ainda sim era bastante achados. Ás vezes, era possível ver uma cauda listrada de tigre serpenteado por ali, assim como as majestosas orelhas de lobo brilhando em alguma cabeça. 

Ainda sim, existiam os mais raros.

Híbridos de vaca não era encontrados com facilidade, assim como híbridos de cobras ou aves...

Ou híbridos de polvo.

Esses eram verdadeiramente únicos.

Além de bastante raros, sua fisiologia era incrivelmente especial.

Além dos membros normais de todo ser humano, os híbridos de polvo tinham oito longos e fortes tentáculos em seu corpo. Os membros extras se localizavam nas costas, oito tentáculos fortes que podiam se enrolar no corpo do híbrido e se esconderem do mundo. Os membros extras não eram muitos longos, seu comprimento era diretamente proporcional com o tamanho das pernas do seu portador, então, quanto maior a parte do híbrido, maior o tamanho do tentáculo. Eles podiam ser usados, tanto para locomoção, tanto como sustentação, sendo fortes o suficiente para erguer coisas pesadas. 

As cores não tinham uma grande variação, normalmente se mantendo em tons de roxo, rosa e vermelho, às vezes possuindo a cor preta em sua derme. Possuíam ventosas em todo o seu comprimento, mas apenas na parte de baixo do carne, o tamanho variando junto a grossura do tentáculo. Logicamente, a base, que era mais larga, possuía ventosa maiores, que iam diminuindo a medida que a grossura do tentáculo ia afinando. Na intenção de manter as ventosas ainda mais grudentas, a pele do tentáculo soltava uma espécie de muco, deixando a extensão grudenta ou escorregadia, dependendo apenas do seu dono. 

Como o seu animal de origem, os híbridos de polvo eram extremamente ligados á água e tudo que estivesse ligado à ela. Não gostavam muito do calor e de barulho, eram rápidos, ágeis e adoravam, com ênfase em adoravam, frutos marinhos, mas preferindo carne à algas. Gostavam da noite e de ficarem sozinhos, e ficavam extremamente assustados com ações repentinas e barulhos altos. 

Como Baekhyun sabia de tudo aquilo?

Simples, seu namorado era um híbrido...

De polvo.

 

~~||~~ 

 

Baekhyun observava o seu professor com atenção, mordiscando a tampa de uma caneta e escutando atentamente a explicar do homem vários anos mais velhos. Na lousa atrás dele, uma séria de cálculos complicadíssimos, mas que, curiosamente, ele tinha entendido.

Ele era bom em exatas. 

Enquanto escutava a explicação, sua atenção foi momentaneamente desviada ao sentir seu celular vibrando em sua coxa. Um tanto curioso, alcançou o celular no bolso e o desbloqueou, sem se importar muito em esconder o aparelho do professor, um pró de já estar na faculdade. 

Ao entrar no aplicativo de mensagens, se surpreendeu a ver a notificação na conversa do namorado, Sehun não costumava mandar mensagens quando Baekhyun estava na aula. Curioso, entrou na conversa. 

[ Polvinho �� ] Baek

[ Polvinho �� ] Tem como vc voltar pra casa?

[ Polvinho �� ] Tipo agora?

Sehun pedindo para Baekhyun voltar para casa no meio de uma aula?

Nada normal.

[ Bacon �� ] Aconteceu alguma coisa?

[ Bacon �� ] Vc se machucou?

 

[ Polvinho �� ] Não me machuquei não

[ Bacon �� ] Então oq houve?

 

[ Polvinho �� ] O meu cio Baek

O cio do Sehun? Ele tinha chegado?

[ Bacon �� ] Oq tem ele? Ele chegou?

[ Polvinho �� ] Sim...

[ Polvinho �� ] Tem como você vir?

O cio de Sehun tinha chegado... Oh meus céus.

[ Bacon �� ] Chego aí em 15 minutos

Com pressa, Baekhyun arrumou seu material, praguejando baixinho quando lembrou que o professor iria começar a passar matéria nova. 

Ele precisaria de alguém para passar matéria para ele.

[ Bacon �� ] Nini? 

[ Nini ���� ] Eu

[ Bacon ��] Vc pode me passar a matéria depois?

[ Nini ���� ] Vc vai sair?

Ahh... Aquela menina lhe conhecia tão bem.

[ Bacon �� ] O cio do Sehun chegou

[ Bacon �� ] Eu preciso voltar pra casa

[ Nini ���� ] Eu passo pra você depois

Baekhyun sorriu, sabia que JongIn ia aceitar. Seria hipocrisia ela como namorada de uma híbrida não ajudá-lo naquele momento tão difícil que era o cio.

[ Bacon �� ] Obg minha amorzinha

[ Nini ���� ] De nada viado

Com um sorrisão um pouco mais tranquilo no rosto, Baekhyun acenou para a amiga que se sentava atrás de si, que piscou e apontou para a saída da sala, o mandando ir rápido. Rapidamente, sem se despedir do professor ou dar o motivo da sua saída(mais um pró de já estar na faculdade), Baekhyun saiu correndo da sala de aula, se dirigindo o mais rápido possível para casa que dividia com o namorado. 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Suado e cansado da corrida que fizera, Baekhyun foi rápido em destrancar a porta da frente com a sua cópia da chave, a trancando ao entrar e rapidamente tirando seus sapatos, arrancando a camiseta branca do seu corpo e jogando sua mochila do outro lado da sala. 

Apenas com a calça e sua roupa de baixo, Baekhyun se dirigiu em passos rápidos para a cozinha, pegando algumas garrafas d'água e o que maia fosse útil naquele momento tão sensível. 

Aquele não era o primeiro cio que passava com Sehun, na verdade. Como qualquer híbrido, Sehun tinha que passar por aqueles períodos algumas vezes no ano e, como aquele já era o quarto que passava com Sehun, Baekhyun já sabia o que tinha que fazer. 

Já com tudo em mãos, quase correu para chegar logo no seu quarto, já sabendo que o seu namorado estaria ali, provavelmente se tocando naquela fervura do cio. Ansioso para vê-lo, Baekhyun abriu a porta, respirando fundo ao entrar no quarto escuro, já conseguindo ouvir alguns barulhos molhados soando ali dentro, junto de arfares pesados e gemidos roucos. Rapidamente, colocou as coisas que levava no chão, ao lado da cama, bagunçando os cabelos e respirando fundo novamente antes de se acender a luz, seu membro pulsando aprisionado com a cena que se revelou.

Seu namorado, Sehun, estava ali, sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, já completamente nu. Com os cabelos suados e o rosto vermelho, ele gemia enquanto se tocava, seus tentáculos espalhados pela cama, se contorcendo. Normalmente, durante o dia, o híbrido deixava seus tentáculos escondidos dentro da roupa, enrolado no seu tronco ou nas suas pernas, sempre pronto para serem usados se fosse preciso. Descendo um pouco mais o olhar, Baekhyun se sentiu suar com a visão das pernas grandes de Sehun trêmulas, espalmado de leve enquanto ele tinha um tentáculo específico na mão, o masturbando daquele jeito estranho e excitante que ele fazia. Diferente dos outros tentáculo, aquele ali era especial. Era o único que conseguia se retrair para dentro do corpo, e o seu formato era diferente do outros. De certo modo, parecia um tentáculo normal, com uma base mais larga que ia afinando, mas, ao chegar na ponta, tinha uma ponta do formato de cogumelo, como um pênis. Ele não possuía ventosas, e era de uma cor rosada e fofa. Estranhamente, ele era completamente articulado, e era possível vê-lo querendo se enroscar na mão que o tocava com tanto gosto.

Cacete.

— Sehun? — Baekhyun chamou o nome do namorado bem baixinho, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si e se aproximando dele em passos lentos, observando o gemer baixinho e se tocar ainda mais rápido.

— B-Baekhyun... — O híbrido gemeu o nome do namorado, arqueado as costas e se tocando com mais rapidez, um dos seus tentáculos se erguendo e querendo ir em direção ao namorado, mas não o alcançando. 

— Está tudo bem com você? — Quente, Baekhyun se aproximou da cama onde o rapaz estava sentado, se ajoelhando nas mesma e logo sentindo um tentáculo do seu namorado lhe segurando, tentando o puxar para mais perto. 

— E-está tão... — Ele choramingou, arqueando as costas e arfando pesado, erguendo o quadril e estocando sua própria mão, seu membro se contorcendo contra sua palma. — ... Tão fodidamente quente... — Diferente dos outros híbridos, híbridos de polvo não sentiam dor em seus cios, apenas um tesão maldito. 

— Eu imagino... — Se permitindo ser puxado por aquele tentáculo que o segurou, Baekhyun foi colocado sentado ao lado do namorado, esse que lhe encarou com os olhos pesados e caídos, a boquinha rosada entreaberta. — Quer que eu toque em você, hm? — Com cuidado, o Byun levou sua mão em direção ao abdômen do seu namorado, acariciando a pele que se contraia.

— P-por favor... — Pediu falho. — Por favor... T-toca em mim... — Outro tentáculo se agarrou em Baekhyun, dessa vez envolvendo o braço que lhe acariciava a barriga, o puxando para baixo. 

— Calma, está tudo bem. — Obedecendo ao pedido do namorado, Baekhyun tocou o membro dele, tomando-o na mão e vendo-o se contorcer, a cabeça larga e em formato de cogumelo soltando líquido pré-seminal pela fenda pequena. — Só relaxa...

Sehun gemeu alto, puxando Baekhyun para ainda mais perto e escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço dele, respirando na sua pele, suas mãos trêmulas lhe segurando os ombros quando sentiu o polegar do seu namorado lhe acariciando a cabecinha, o toque gostoso naquela área sensível o fazendo choramingar baixinho.

— O seu cio começou faz muito tempo? — O Byun tocou o namorado com mais carinho ainda, subindo em descendo sua mão pelo comprimento melado e maleável. Ele não era muito maior do que um membro humano, na verdade; não que já tivessem medido, mas Baekhyun tinha quase certeza que ele não passava dos vinte centímetros. 

— Q-quando eu mandei mensagem 'pra você... — Ele se interrompeu com um gemido, mais um tentáculo seu se agarrando no namorado, dessa vez na cintura dele. — E-ele tinha acabado de começar... N-na verdade...

— Você já gozou? — Sentiu o seu corpo ser rodeado por aquele membro extra, não se importando muito com o fato. — Ou essa vai ser a primeira vez? — Beijou a bochecha corada do namorado. 

— E-essa vai ser a p-primeira vez... — A voz dele era pesada e ofegante, e Baekhyun podia sentir o membro dele lhe molhar cada vez mais, melando sua palma e seus dedos. 

— Então goza para mim, hm? — Mordiscou a bochecha corada do namorado, lhe apertando a cabecinha de leve e quase rindo baixinho ao vê-lo se remexer, já pronto para vir. 

Como o seu Baek pediu, Sehun não demorou muito para vir, apertando os olhos com força e arqueando ainda mais as costas, gemendo alto ao gozar forte, seu gozo espesso saindo em jatos longos e melando ainda mais a mão do seu amorzinho, sua mente se tonteando ainda mais, só conseguindo se focar naquela sensação tão malditamente gostosa, pontinhos brancos surgindo na sua visão desfocada.

— Isso, isso, muito bem. — Baekhyun lentamente soltou o membro gozado, limpando sua mão na calça e segurando o rosto caído do mais alto com a mesma, o fazendo lhe encarar, os olhos puxadinhos semiabertos, as bochechas coradas. — Tome um pouco de água antes de continuarmos, hm? Beba o máximo que puder. — Alcançou a caixa de garrafas no chão, pegando uma e a abrindo. 

Sehun apenas assentiu, abrindo a boca e se apoiando no mais velho, deixando que esse lhe servisse com o líquido da garrafa, e só naquele momento o Oh percebeu que o quão seca sua boca estava, seu corpo quente agradecendo pelo líquido refrescante. 

— Isso mesmo... — Com carinho, acariciou o rosto quente, lentamente sentindo a temperatura abaixar, o ninando e lhe dizendo palavras cuidadosas. — Só mais pouco. — O incentivou a tomar o conteúdo da garrafa.

—Mais uma... — Sehun pediu baixinho, se aconchegando no menor e deixando que esse lhe puxasse para se sentar no seu colo, de lado, seus tentáculos caindo cansados atrás do seu corpo, esse que se apoiava em um braço forte de Baekhyun. 

— Aqui está... — Com cuidado, Baekhyun fez com que Sehun tomasse o conteúdo da garrafa, o pomo-de-adão marcado do maior subindo e descendo a medida que ele sorvia o líquido. 

Quando Sehun terminou aquela garrafa também, Baekhyun a colocou no chão, ainda mantendo o grandão no seu colo, o corpo esguio agora mais relaxado, mesmo que lentamente começasse a ficar quente de novo. 

— Você já quer mais uma? Ou consegue esperar? — Baekhyun beijou a bochecha quente.

— E-eu... — Ele ofegou, apertando os olhos e arfando pesado. — E-eu acho que... j-já está f-ficando quente de novo. — Respondeu entrecortado, resistindo à vontade de arrastar suas mãos pelas suas coxas já quentes, aquela maldita agonia do cio voltando com tudo. 

— Então eu vou te ajudar de novo, Sehun. — Baekhyun respondeu, beijando a bochecha do namorado, antes de o puxar para se aconchegar mais em si, o fazendo esconder a cabeça no seu ombro e ficar com as pernas levemente abertas.

Com cuidado, Baekhyun tomou o membro do maior nas mãos novamente, envolvendo o tentáculo rosado com seus dedos longos, sentindo-o pulsar contra sua palma. Carinhoso, deixou mais um beijo na bochecha de Sehun, que gemeu baixinho e tremeu de leve ao sentir o toque tão gostoso na sua intimidade, seus dedos do pé se apertando e suas pernas espalmando quando, lentamente, a mão do namorado começou a se mexer, subindo e descendo por sua extensão e estimulando a cabecinha em formato de cogumelo.

— O-oh... B-Baekhyun... — Sehun chamou, arrastado e choroso, daquele jeitinho de quando estava todo cheio de tesão, seus tentáculos se remexendo nas suas costas, ansiosos.

— Você quer segurar em mim? — Baekhyun perguntou, se referindo aqueles cinco tentáculos que tremiam atrás do maior, querendo seguir o exemplo daqueles outros que já estavam presos no corpo do Byun. — Você sabe que não tem problema se você não apertar muito.

— S-se você diz... — Sehun murmurou baixinho, movendo seus tentáculos e os enroscando no corpo do namorado, a maioria deles envolvendo o tronco desse, com um espertinho se prendendo a coxa coberta.

— Assim é melhor, hm? — Riu baixinho, movendo sua mão um pouquinho mais rápido e punhetando o rapaz com vontade, um ofego escapando dos seus próprios lábios quando os tentáculos de Sehun lhe apertaram um tantinho de nada, as ventosas grudando na sua pele, como se para descontar todo o tesão do namorado.

— O-oh... Po-porra... — O híbrido rosnou, todo excitado e trêmulo de prazer, suas mãos segurando os ombros do namorado com força, ficando seus dedos ali toda vez que um espasmo mais forte lhe atravessava o corpo. — C-caralho...

— Você já 'tá todo molhado... — Murmurou, após descer com a outra mão (a que antes estava atrás de Sehun) pelas costas do namorado, levando sua mão até uma das coxas dele, a puxando para o lado e a apoiando no seu antebraço. Seus dedos foram em direção ao cuzinho do maior, esse já melado de lubrificação natural típica dos híbridos, essa escorrendo.

— E-enfia o dedo, Baek... E-enfia... — Sehun implorou baixinho, apertando os olhos com força e gemendo mais alto quando o namorado obedeceu seu pedido, maldosamente estocando aquele dedo longo para dentro de si, com força. — Porra...!

— Você 'tá apertando meu dedo, Sehun... — Baekhyun sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do maior, quase choramingando com a sensação do seu dedo sendo apertado tão gostoso ali dentro, o pensamento de poder se enterrar ali e sentir aquele aperto todo ao redor do seu caralho o deixando quente. — Eu já 'tô doidinho 'pra me enfiar aqui... — O estocou com força, movendo seu dedo para dentro dele rápido.

— E-então s-se enfia... — Pediu baixinho, pulsando ao redor daquele dedo que o fodia tão gostoso. — E-eu já 'tô prontinho 'pra você... — Gemeu ofegante.

— Eu vou fazer você gozar mais uma vez, nenê. Desse jeitinho que eu 'tô fazendo agora. — Baekhyun sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, o dedando com mais vontade e o masturbando mais rápido. — Depois eu vou te colocar abertinho de quatro 'pra mim... — Lhe lambeu o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando devagar. — E se você conseguir aguentar... Eu prometo quicar bem gostoso em você depois. — O estocou com força, brincando com a sua glande.

Estranhamente, o corpo de Sehun se tremeu todo com aquelas palavras sujas e promessas indecentes, um espasmo extremamente forte atingindo seu baixo-ventre, aquela sensação de orgasmo se formando duas vezes mais rápido que o normal. 

— C-cacete! — Sehun gritou choroso, todo excitado e molhado, as palavras sujas e as promessas deliciosas acelerando o seu orgasmo, lhe deixando ainda mais sensível e o fazendo gozar nas mãos do namorado. — Baekhyun! — Rosnou, arqueando as costas ao sentir o polegar do seu hyung brincando com a sua fenda, que expulsava gozo.

— Porra... Assim que eu gosto de ver. — Baekhyun brincou um pouquinho mais com a fenda melada, deixando beijinhos na bochecha do seu namorado, o escutando gemer baixinho e ofegar, tonto com a intensidade do orgasmo.

Sehun arfou baixinho, tremendo forte quando os últimos jatos de porra lhe deixaram, seu corpo cansado caindo nos braços do seu namorado, seu tentáculos se desprendendo do corpo do menor e caindo moles no colchão.

— Quer um pouco mais de água antes de continuar? — Baekhyun perguntou, acariciando a cintura do rapaz mole em seus braços, o observando arfar pesado, ofegante, negando com a cabeça. — Já que é assim... — O seu tom de voz veio mais pesado. — Vamos continuar, hm? Eu te prometi uma coisa... — Lambeu o pescoço longo do grande rapaz, lhe mordiscando a pele devagar.

— E-então... vem logo. — Sehun pediu baixinho, gemendo arrastado quando sentiu uma mordidinha no seu queixo, bem de leve. — Não me faz esperar... — Choramingou.

— Tão apressado. — Fez um pequeno som de decepção, descendo com sua mão pelo corpo bonito. — O que você quer, hm? — Mexeu o dedo que ainda estava dentro do rapaz, o fodendo rápido. — Pede 'pra mim...

— M-me... O-oh... — O híbrido arqueou as costas, gemendo trêmulo quando a ponta do dedo do namorado foi fundo dentro de si. — A-ah... me fode... Por favor... — Pediu baixinho, em murmúrios desconexos.

— Então fica de quatro 'pro seu namorado. — Deixou um tapa estalado em um das coxas fortes, quase rindo maldoso quando o híbrido choramingou, trêmulo.

Tremendo, o Oh obedeceu ao pedido do namorado, saindo do colo dele e se apoiando no colchão, seu corpo ainda quente do calor do cio, usando dos seus tentáculos para se apoiar corretamente, a excitação lhe deixando fraco. Com um pouco de ajuda, Sehun conseguiu se por de quatro, com os seus braços longos se apoiando no colchão, sua cabeça pendendo dos ombros e suas pernas bem abertas, deixando sua bunda empinada para o seu namorado.

— Assim mesmo, amor... — O apelido fez com que Sehun sorrisse envergonhado, mais um tremor se apossando do seu corpo quando a mão quente do menor lhe tocou o quadril, o puxando para se empinar um pouco mais.

— E-está quente... — Sehun balbuciou baixinho, gemendo todo trêmulo quando a outra palma quente do Byun lhe tocou o seu membro, o tentáculo vazando pré-porra com o toque.

— Seu namorado vai aliviar um pouco as coisas, tá? — Lhe beijou as covinhas que o grandão tinha no cóccix, mordiscando a pele bonita antes de se abaixar um pouco mais, descendo com seus lábios pela bunda do namorado, lambendo a pele molhada de lubrificação natural.

— V-você vai... — A indagação foi interrompida por um gemido alto, os olhos de Sehun se arregalando quando sentiu a boca quente do Byun em contato com o seu cuzinho, lambendo o anel de músculos e o fazendo gemer manhoso. — P-porra!

— Eu sei que você gosta quando eu chupo aqui. — Baekhyun sorriu maroto, segurando nos dois lados do quadril largo e puxando o Oh para se empinar mais contra sua boca, barulhos molhados escapando do contato sujo.

— C-cacete... — Ele socou o colchão, ofegante. — E-eu gosto m-mesmo... — As frases saíam entrecortadas, e Baekhyun achava aquilo excitante demais.

— Eu já 'tô doidinho para me enfiar aqui... — Baekhyun roçou seus dedos no buraquinho que piscava com tanto gosto, um ofego escapando dos seus lábios ao ver o cu avermelhado se abrir, vazando ainda mais lubrificante. — Porra...

— S-se enfia logo... — Pediu mais uma vez, gemendo. — P-para de enrolar...

— Apressado... — O Byun deixou um tapa forte na bunda macia, lambendo os lábios ao ver a carne branca pular com o choque. — Deixa eu brincar um pouco mais... — Dito isso, Baekhyun caiu de boca, abrindo o máximo possível as bandas cheias e fincando seus lábios no cu bonito, lambendo-lhe todo e engolindo o lubrificante levemente doce.

Sehun gemeu mudo, abrindo mais as pernas e arqueando as costas, seus tentáculos trêmulos se prendendo ao seu corpo, sem ter onde se segurarem, as ventosas largas e finas se grudando na sua pele branca, ameaçando deixar marcas vermelhas ali.

— Você 'tá escorrendo tanto... — Baekhyun murmurou divertido, alguns bons minutos depois que começou a chupar aquele cuzinho melado, seus lábios e queixos molhados de lubrificante. — Prontinho 'pra mim... — Bruscamente, enfiou três dedos no cu melado, apenas para enfatizar suas palavras, ofegando com o aperto doido em volta dos seus dígitos, atingindo a próstata de Sehun na primeira estocada.

Os olhos de Sehun se arregalaram, sua boca se abrindo em um gemido mudo ao sentir a sensação tão brusca da ponta dos dedos do namorado tocando no seu ponto mais sensível, seu corpo todo sofrendo uma descarga elétrica e seus tentáculos espalmando forte. 

— Baekhyun! — Sehun gritou, arqueando as costas e, sem nenhum contato com seu membro, gozando no colchão, sensível como apenas o seu cio o conseguia deixar, lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos puxados, o orgasmo o deixando tonto, sem ar.

No entanto, os dois rapazes sabiam que só aquilo não era suficiente.

Sehun precisava demais.

— Isso não estava planejado... — Baekhyun disse risonho, limpando sua boca com as costas da mão, a medida que retirava seus dedos de dentro do cu avermelhado, vendo-o se contrair e, após se levantar, se permitiu observar a bagunça excitante que seu namorado era.

Sehun estava trêmulo, se apoiando de maneira falha nas pernas vacilantes e nos braços fracos; Sua cabeça pendia por sobre seus ombros, e ele ofegava alto, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ruidosa; Seu tentáculos longos circundavam seu tronco, como se fossem cordas, a cor avermelhada dos membros fazendo contraste com a tez pálida do híbrido; A bunda bonita estava vergonhosamente empinada, o tentáculo íntimo vazando pré-porra, a cabecinha em formato de cogumelo vermelhinha, o comprimento rosinha espalmando de leve, as vezes se contorcendo;

Porra, ele estava um delícia.

— Eu vou entrar, tudo bem? — Baekhyun perguntou, sem conseguir aguentar mais, abrindo sua calça e pondo seu pau para fora, incrivelmente duro.

— É-é o que eu mais quero agora... — Sehun respondeu baixinho, gemendo manhoso quando sentiu suas bandas serem abertas e a cabecinha do pau do namorado roçar na sua bunda.

— Então relaxa 'pra mim. — Ele disse, acariciando a cintura do rapaz, respirando fundo antes de se forçar para dentro dele, a lubrificação espessa tornando tudo mais fácil. 

— Baekhyun... — Sehun murmurou baixinho, respirando pesado e se permitindo apoiar nos cotovelos, inevitavelmente se empinando mais ainda no pau dentro de si, um ofego excitado escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir o caralho duro tomar mais e mais espaço no seu interior. 

— Você sempre me aperta tão gostoso... — Baekhyun grunhiu baixinho, lambendo os lábios e gemendo gutural ao sentir Sehun lhe apertar com mais força, se contraindo todo ao seu redor. — Eu vou me mexer, tudo bem? — Lhe acariciou o quadril, rebolando devagar dentro dele, abrindo espaço. 

— P-pode se mexer... — Sua voz se perdeu quando Baekhyun saiu de dentro de sim, apenas para estocar com força, atingindo a próstata sensível no ato, um gemido mais alto escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir o prazer estonteante lhe surrar o baixo-ventre, a porra daquela sensibilidade do cio só piorando tudo, o fazendo se contorcer de prazer e ansiar por mais. — B-Baekhyun!

— Tão gostoso você... — Ele continuou a estocar forte, apertando o quadril largo e puxando o híbrido de encontro as suas estocadas, o som de peles se chocando só não soando maior que os gemidos, ambos os sons se misturando e reverberando pelo quarto. 

— O-oh, m-meus c-céus... — Sehun conseguiu balbuciar, sem fôlego, sua cabeça tonteando e seu interior pulsando, deleitoso.

Sem conseguir evitar, o híbrido sentiu seus tentáculos se mexerem, movendo-se pelo corpo do Oh e indo em direção ao ponto onde ele e o Byun estavam conectados, alguns dos membros extras indo até as coxas e o baixo-ventre do menor, se enroscando ali e controlando o ritmo das estocadas, o fazendo ir ainda mais rápido e forte.

— Porra, Sehun... — Baekhyun grunhiu alto, se sentindo como um mero brinquedo, os tentáculos fortes o fazendo foder o seu namorado ainda mais rápido, forte de um jeito que deixava a bunda do híbrido vermelha com o impacto.

Sehun gemeu, ensandecido, abrindo a boca e colocando a língua para fora, ofegando como um louco, sem conseguir se aguentar, um rastro de saliva ameaçando escorrer pelos canto dos seus lábios inchados. Antes que ele pudesse raciocinar, seus tentáculos se mexeram novamente, quase como se tivessem vida própria, se movendo novamente em direção ao corpo do ativo dali, se enroscando ainda mais no corpo pequeno. Eles rodearam o corpo do menor, alguns se prendendo no tronco desse enquanto outros se mantinham nas mesmas posições, prendendo Baekhyun como se fossem cordas e o usando ao seu bel prazer.

— O-oh... H-hmm... — Sehun gemeu, absurdamente manhoso e choroso, algumas lágrimas brotando dos seus olhos entreabertos, o prazer fodido e a sensibilidade quase o fazendo chorar de tesão.

— Sehun... — Baekhyun gemeu o nome do namorado, apertando o quadril desse com força e tentando retomar o controle das estocadas, mas quase choramingando quando os tentáculos fortes não lhe deram trégua, o fazendo foder o híbrido do jeito que o Oh quisesse, seu orgasmo já batendo na porta. — Porra, s-se você continuar assim... — Ele tentou dizer, gemendo um pouquinho mais alto quando Sehun lhe apertou dentro dele, praticamente rebolando contra o seu pau.

— O-oh...! B-Baek... — O Oh gemeu alto, rebolando mais forte e se fodendo no Byun mais rápido, suas mãos grandes apertando o lençol da cama de maneira desesperada, seus gemidos soando um tantinho mais altos e agudos.

— Sehun...! — Baekhyun gemeu alarmado, arqueando as costas quando sentiu a ponta de um tentáculo se roçando na sua bunda, sua mente bêbada de prazer demorando demais para entender o que iria acontecer. — Sehun! — Gemeu alto, apertando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir a ponta esguia se forçar para dentro de si, rápido e bruto, as ventosas grudentas fazendo um relevo estranho, a meleca do tentáculo servindo como um ótimo lubrificante, mesmo que ainda ardesse um pouquinho, mas só um pouco .

— E-eu não consigo me controlar... — O híbrido choramingou, se apoiando desesperadamente na cama e se fodendo no pau do outro, o tentáculo dentro do seu namorado só impulsionando ainda mais os movimentos, seus olhos ameaçando deixar que as lágrimas escapassem.

— E-eu já 'tô perto, Sehun... — Ele avisou baixinho, apertando a bunda do namorado e abrindo as bandas, expondo o cuzinho cheio e gemendo deleitoso ao ver seu caralho entrar e escapar tão rápido de dentro dele, suas bolas pesadas batendo nele, suas coxas fortes tremendo com o esforço, os tentáculos lhe prendendo não o deixando parar ou diminuir o ritmo, o tentáculo dentro de si o fodendo forte.

Excitado com a visão do seu caralho fodendo tão gostoso aquela bunda apertada, foi meio automático quando Baekhyun roçou seu polegar no cuzinho já tão preenchido, esfregando seu dedo ali e ameaçando penetrar o buraco, só não o fazendo por causa do seu corpo que se maxia tão rápido, o prazer doido o deixando sem conseguir pensar muito bem, tonto.

Já Sehun, gemeu um pouquinho mais alto ao sentir aquele dedo grosso acariciando seu buraquinho, tão perdido no meio da quentura e o prazer do cio que quase se forçou contra aquele dedo, ofegando com o pensamento de sentir aquele dedo o arrombando junto ao pau do namorado. Oh, ele adorava tanto quando Baekhyun fazia aquilo...

Vendo que o seu namorado também estava absurdamente perto, Baekhyun se curvou um pouco, com um tanto de dificuldade por conta dos membros que o seguravam, uma de suas mãos parando de maltratar a bunda cheia e descendo até o baixo-ventre do maior, tomando o tentáculo sexual dele na mão e rodeando seus dedos pela extensão pulsante que se contorcia, se surpreendendo de leve com o quão molhado ele estava.

— Tão molhado... — Grunhiu baixinho, acariciando o comprimento com seus dedos e maltratando a cabecinha inchada com o polegar, sentindo o pré-gozo melar seus dedos. — Vai gozar para mim? — O masturbou rápido, o tentáculo melado ameaçando se enroscar na sua mão.

— E-eu vou... — Sehun gemeu, soluçando baixinho ao sentir o toque molhado no seu íntimo, todo aquele prazer o deixando doido, sem conseguir respirar. _ E-eu vou gozar, Baek! — Avisou choroso, seus braços cedendo e ele caindo no colchão, se apoiando nos seus ombros, sua bochecha se apoiando na cama, dando acesso à uma parte do seu rosto vermelho e molhado, seus olhos lacrimejantes tentando encarar o homem atrás de si, mas apenas conseguindo se manter entreabertos, nublados de prazer.

— G-goza... Goza logo. — Baekhyun mandou, ofegante e gemente, arqueando as costas e gritando rouco ao sentir o tentáculo dentro de si atingir sua próstata, a medida que Sehun lhe apertava ainda mais forte, e nem Baekhyun soube como não gozou naquele momento. — Cacete!

— Baek...! — Sehun gritou, choroso e trêmulo, arqueando as costas e se sentindo soluçar, seu orgasmo explodindo em jatos longos e quentes, seu corpo tremendo absurdamente e espalmando, seus tentáculos apertando o corpo do seu namorado, se contraindo.

— Porra... — Baekhyun xingou, batendo forte na bunda do namorado ao sentir os tentáculos - agora - trêmulos pararem de segura-lo, apenas o apertando, sem forças. — Sua vadia... — A ofensa escapou dos seus lábios, a proximidade do orgasmo e a "liberdade" o deixando eufórico, o fazendo abandonar o membro melado de porra e segurar-lhe a cintura novamente, usando do restinho que força que tinha para voltar a se arremeter para dentro do híbrido, o sentindo vazar e o ouvido gemer trêmulo.

— Baek... — Ele balbuciou, soluçando trêmulo e sem fôlego, lágrimas grossas escapando dos seus olhos pesados e seu corpo caindo fraco no colchão, apenas os seus tentáculos se mantendo na mesma posição, se apoiando fracamente no Byun. — E-eu... — Soluçou baixo, saliva escorrendo pela sua boca e suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo nu.

— A-aguenta um pouco que eu 'tô perto... — Impôs, murmurando baixo ao sentir o tentáculo dentro de si escapar, caindo mole atrás do seu corpo, o prazer intenso não o deixando pensar muito naquilo. — Cuzinho gostoso da porra. — Bateu forte na bunda cheia, descontrolado como só um bom orgasmo conseguia lhe deixar, a sensação já tão próxima o deixando eufórico.

— Goza 'p-pra mim... Baek... — Sehun pediu baixinho, ainda com a voz embarganhada e ofegante, a sensibilidade do recém orgasmo o fazendo querer fugir do seu prazer, aquela sensação de orgasmo estranhamente próxima. — P-por favor... — Sua voz estava mansa, ofegante e chorosa, deliciosa de se ouvir.

— Caralho... — Baekhyun fincou seus dedos na bunda cheia, a apertando com força e estocando uma última vez, indo o mais fundo que conseguiu, apenas para gozar ali dentro, o orgasmo forte o deixando tonto, tirando o seu fôlego. — Seu gostoso do caralho. — Se curvou contra o corpo do híbrido, rebolando dentro dele e o puxando para mais perto, mal percebendo quando sua glande lhe estocou a próstata, se mantendo ali e gozando sobre aquele ponto sensível.

— B-Baekhyun... n-não... — Sehun soluçou baixinho, apertando o lençol e enterrando seu rosto no colchão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tremendo forte ao sentir aquela estocada absurdamente funda dentro de si, seu corpo se retensando ao sentir aquela sensação se orgasmo vindo novamente, mais forte que da última vez. — E-eu... n-não... Baekhyun! — Soluçou alto, tonto e trêmulo, gritando choroso ao sentir seu ápice chegando, o fazendo gozar novamente, seu membro expulsando apenas alguns poucos jatos de porra, a sensação intensa o fazendo revirar os olhos, todo o seu corpo espalmando, seus tentáculos se contraindo e tremendo, descontrolados.

Aquilo tinha sido um orgasmo duplo?

— Você 'tá bem? — Baekhyun perguntou baixo, ainda ofegante pelo orgasmo recente, se preocupando um pouco ao ver que o maior tinha gozado duas vezes seguidas, o corpo grande tendo espasmos e tremendo forte. — Sehun? — Ao não receber resposta, saiu de dentro do rapaz, o puxando para se deitar de barriga para cima e mal vendo quando os tentáculos fortes pararam de se contorcer, apenas tremendo.

— Baekhyun... — O híbrido balbuciou, ainda soluçando baixinho e ofegando forte, todo bagunçando de fluídos corporais e vermelho de excitação, os olhos puxadinhos fechados, escorrendo lágrimas.

— Eu estou aqui, meu bem... — Um tanto preocupado, o humano puxou o Oh para se deitar em seu colo, acolhendo o corpo absurdamente mole em seu abraço, o deixando sentado de lado sobre suas coxas, apoiando as costas moles com um de seus braços.

— Baekhyun... — Chamou de novo, ameaçando abrir os olhos, mas não o fazendo, se encolhendo contra o abraço, seu corpo tremendo, quente e suado.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou baixo, acariciando o rosto molhado, limpando as lágrimas finas com o polegar. — Pode falar comigo? — Lhe beijou a ponta do nariz, lhe acariciando a bochecha.

— Eu... — Ele murmurou baixinho, os cílios finos tremendo. — E-eu estou bem...

— Está mesmo? — Acariciou-lhe o rosto bonito, beijando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. — Fala comigo...

— E-eu estou bem sim. — Soluçou baixo, seus tentáculos parando de tremer. — E-eu estou... Eu não sei... É estranho... — Entreabriu os olhos, tentando encarar o namorado.

— Quer mais um pouco de água? — Baekhyun perguntou, alcançando uma garrafa d'água quando o maior assentiu. — Beba com cuidado. — Disse baixo, logo depois que abriu a garrafa e a colocou nos lábios secos e entreabertos, ajudando o híbrido a beber.

Sehun bebeu o líquido devagar, com os olhos ainda entreabertos e a respiração ofegante lentamente se acalmando, mentalmente agradecendo novamente pelo líquido resfrecante, seu corpo parando de tremer de maneira lenta, sua temperatura corporal diminuindo.

— Bom garoto... — O Byun incentivou, sorrindo reconfortante para o namorado e lhe acariciando as costas suadas, o sustentando para tomar a água sem engasgar, o híbrido sorvendo o líquido bem devagar. — Com cuidado... — Lhe deu uma pequena pausa para respirar, a respiração ofegante um pouco mais calma.

Onde o namorado de Baekhyun, Sehun, estava em seu cio, e era o dever dele como namorado ajudar híbrido naquele momento tão quente. 

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim... — Sehun conseguiu dizer, após passar alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego e a consciência, um rubor fraco ainda se mantendo no seu rosto quente. — Mais... — Pediu por mais água. 

— É o meu dever como namorado te ajudar, meu bem. — Acariciou-lhe as costas, encaixando novamente o bico da garrafa d'água nos lábios inchados, esses que logo sorveram o líquido refrescante. — Não me agradeça por esse tipo de coisa, hm? — Com carinho, beijou o rosto suado.

Sehun, que ainda bebia o líquido, apenas assentiu, fechando os olhos e se deixando ser mimado, suas mãos se movendo até o tronco do namorado, se segurando ali.

— Prontinho... — Baekhyun sussurrou, tirando a garrafa dos lábios inchados e tomando um último restinho que ficara nela, em um gole só. — Está melhor?

— Uhum... — O híbrido assentiu, lambendo os lábios secos, umedecendo-os, abrindo os olhos para encarar o namorado.

— Você vai precisar de mais? — O Byun acariciou a cintura esguia, sem malícia, a pele um pouco menos suada ainda quente ao toque. — Ou já consegue se acalmar?

— E-eu vou precisar de mais. — Sehun murmurou, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho ao sentir aquela mão macia acariciar uma de suas coxas.

— Já que é assim... — Lambeu os lábios, empurrando o Oh na cama, para se deitar de barriga na cima, e montando em cima dele, se sentando sobre o membro desse. — Vamos começar. — Se curvou sobre o homem levemente surpreso, sorrindo malicioso ao colar seus lábios, beijando seu namorado.

Para se sustentar, apoiou suas mãos no seu peito forte, lambendo os lábios do rapaz abaixo de si e rebolando de leve no colo dele. Com malícia, pediu passagem com sua língua, ronronando baixinho quando o híbrido abriu a boca, permitindo que sua cavidade quente fosse maltratada pelos lábios espertos do humano.

O beijo durou bastante, os lábios já conhecidos não queriam se desgrudar, então se moviam um contra o outro, com direito a estalos molhados e suspiros escalando do ósculo.

— Fique bem quietinho para mim, hm? — Disse, logo depois de separar o beijo, seus lábios molhados e inchados se abrindo em um sorriso malicioso, esse seguido de um rebolar no colo do namorado, esse que gemeu baixinho, ofegante e ansioso. — Eu prometi que quicaria em você, polvinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me encherem o saco eu mando tomar no cu, porra. 
> 
> Escrevam mais fanfics com tentáculos, é isso. 
> 
> É nóis. 
> 
> Twitter da humpexo: https://twitter.com/humpexo 
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy   
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
